


Revisiting Old Memories

by InlovewithKarlnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Boys In Love, Exploration, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Nostalgia, Temporary Amnesia, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InlovewithKarlnap/pseuds/InlovewithKarlnap
Summary: After coming back to the present world from time traveling, Karl lost all of his memories. Now, it’s up to Sapnap to help him remember all the good times they had before, and possibly making new ones.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Blank Canvas

His body felt heavy, ears ringing loudly as he heard a faint voice trying to reach out to him, it felt so familiar, yet at the same time, he can’t quite pin who’s voice it was. 

He opened his eyes for the first time from the ray of sunlight that poured into the room he doesn’t remember being in. Oh, it was a library. Has he been here before? He had this sinking feeling of déjà vu, but he can’t remember.

…So what can he remember?

He could hardly recall his name, let alone remember his past or his surrounding area. He flinches, feeling a hand pull him up to sit up. It was a man, a man whose name he cannot remember. He does know that at some point he’s met him before, but who was he exactly? And what role did he play in his life? 

A shiny, gold metallic on the man’s tanned hand catches his attention. A ring? He feels as if he should know that ring, like it was something he should treasure. But why? 

“Karl,”

The man’s voice was all too familiar, like he’d heard it in his dreams. Why can’t he remember? “Are you okay? Where have you been for the past five hours?” 

…Five hours? Has he been asleep on the hard ground for five hours? 

“Uh,” His voice was scratchy, “I- I don’t know. I don’t know.” He scratches at his head, trying so hard to remember.He finally looks up to face the other man. His eyes were a deep blue that looked like the midnight sky, or an ocean that one could easily get lost in; and it was filled with concern. Karl takes a moment to take in his appearance; mesmerized by his gorgeous locks that was pulled back by his white bandana, some of it fell loose on his face beautifully. “…Do I know you?”

He didn’t mean to hurt his feelings with his words; yet it brought the man distress, and he could see it in his eyes. Something in his chest stung his heart, as if a blade were to repeatedly stab him in the chest. But why? Why did it pain him so to see someone he doesn’t remember so distraught? Something wasn’t right, and it was obvious from his lack of memory. 

The ravenette intertwines their hands, and that is when Karl notices the same ring on his left hand. The same gold ring. He squints his eyes to see something engraved on it.

Karl & Sapnap

November 16, 2020

Sapnap, huh?

“…Karl, do you really not remember me? Sadness mixed with a slight hint of confusion were evident in his tone, and his words were tearing him apart; like a double-edged sword that was causing so much pain in the both of them

“You are… Sapnap, if I am correct in my assumptions..” He spoke quietly, like a gentle breeze in the calm afternoon of a summer’s day. 

For a moment, not a word was exchanged between the two. Karl felt Sapnap’s hands start to shake, and he notices the tears that flowed down his face like a calm river. No, no no! Shit, think of something, anything…

“One love, one house,” he starts singing quietly, his voice was like a calming melody in Sapnap’s ears; it was angelic. Sapnap stares at Karl in disbelief. 

“No shirts, no blouse..” Sapnap continued the song, leaning forward to press their foreheads together as they sang in union.

“Just us, you find out,” Karl had no idea where he remembered these lyrics, but it’s somehow working.

“Nothing I really wanna tell youabout, no no no…” They stop, gazing at each other with a burning passion and desire for one another. 

“Can I…” Sapnap cups Karl’s soft, delicate cheek with care, “Can I kiss…”

“Of course, nimrod.” His eyes fluttered shut, allowing Sapnap to close the space in between them. Their lips collided into a gentle, short kiss. One that Karl barely remembers in the back of his head. “Does that mean you remember?” Sapnap asks.

“…No, I still have a lot to remember.” Karl shyly rubs the crook of his neck, “But I have a gut feeling that I will remember. I just have to explore those memories, once more.”

“Then let’s go, go get your memories back.” Sapnap grins, the same grin that melted Karl’s heart, the same one that had made him fall in love with the man. 

“Okay,” Karl agrees, and Sapnap drags Karl out into the world, one that awaits for new memories to be made.


	2. Weddings and Honeymoons

“We’re here,” Sapnap stopped by a large Eiffel Tower recreation. It stood tall proudly, with a small pond underneath that was surrounded by a few glowing lanterns. 

“This place is so,” Karl was taken aback from how majestic it looked at night, it seemed like a perfect setting for a date, or something romantic. “…Romantic, in a way.” 

“Yeah,” Sapnap smiles, watching his beloved walking around the place  _ they  _ built. “We built this, you know.”

“No way.” Karl shakes his head, giving Sapnap a shocked look. “Yes way,” Sapnap hums, sitting down on a seat. “We made this for our honeymoon, before we got married.” 

“Interesting.” Karl walks over to where Sapnap sat, taking a seat next to him.

He looks down at the pond that reflected the blue moonlight and the stars that shined brightly. It reminded him of Sapnap’s eyes; a deep blue hue with a small sparkle to it. God, he could drown in them and he wouldn’t even complain.

“This would’ve been such a relaxing place for a honeymoon.” Karl sighs, closing his eyes shut. 

Something was starting to blossom in his chest, something beautiful being born once again like a phoenix roaring in its mighty flames as it rose from ashes. Was it love? Only time will tell.

A memory flashes before him, it was only for a moment, but it was enough to remember most of what took place here. 

“Memories are flooding back to me all at once, it’s kind of too much to handle now,” Karl giggles bubbly, the same adorable laughter that Sapnap just couldn’t resist. “You know, it’s kind of nostalgic visiting this place. It’s been a while since we came here.” Karl rests on Sapnap’s shoulder, looking up into the night sky. “You know what’ll make this even more nostalgic?” Sapnap stands up, walking over to a nearby music box. He pulls out a disc, inserting it into the music box.

Soon, a faint, gentle sound hums in his ears. Sapnap extends his arm out to Karl, “Would you like to have this dance?” 

“Of course.” Karl stands up, walking over to Sapnap. 

Sapnap pulls Karl closer, holding him by the waist with one hand, the other lacing hands with Karl’s; their steps slow and steady.

“Even after all this time,” Karl looked at Sapnap in the eyes, “…You’re still complete dog water at dancing.” Sapnap huffs, looking at Karl with offense, “Don’t be mean!” 

Karl’s laugh was sweet, like honey that lingered in your tastebuds for a while; it never gets old, though.

The two of them continued to dance under the stars, not having a care about the rest of the world. They were lost in their own little worlds, one that was filled with joy and pure love. 

“I have another place to show you,” Sapnap whispers, “And I think you’ll like it.”

“Okay,” 

. . . . . . . . . 

He led them to an underground place; a small area that looked like a place where people would get married. It was a bit old, vines taking over the entire area; but it still looked about the same. 

“This,” Sapnap spoke in such a tender voice that Karl didn’t even recognize, “Is where we got married.” 

Karl looks around the room a bit, “…It does seem.. familiar..” “Yeah, it changed a whole lot.” Sapnap caresses the vines that invaded the once beautiful room. “Say, did I wear a dress or a suit during the wedding?” Karl curiously asked, trying to imagine what their wedding had looked like. “You wore a dress at the wedding, obviously.” Sapnap rolls his eyes sarcastically, holding back a chuckle. “And you looked sooo pretty in it, with your little off-shoulder dress, and the white veil that covered your beautiful face.” Sapnapsnickers at Karl’s flustered reaction. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” He rolls his eyes, brushing loose strands of his hair. 

“Anyways,” Karl coughs, “Who was at our wedding?” 

“Oh uh, George, Dr—“ he seemed hesitant to say the other person’s name, feeling a bit nervous, as if he remembered something terrible. “What’s wrong?” Karl curiously asked, a bit worried. 

“Haha, n-nothing.” Sapnap sets aside the question, leaving Karl’s question in the dust. “Uh, let’s go back to my place, it’s getting really late.” 

“Hm, okay.” Karl sighs, not wanting to pressure him into answering. 

  
Why did he seem so afraid of saying that person’s name? What did they do?


	3. Subtle messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I suck at writing aha

His hands were so warm, but it also felt a bit rough, almost as if he fought witha blade for his entire life; is what Karl noticed about Sapnap’s hands, as he was being dragged by the younger to a small two-story house that was completely isolated, no neighboring buildings were around it. 

“Is that..?” Karl stares at the cobblestone house. “Our house? Yeah.” Sapnap proudly says, “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“I mean..” Karl snorts, “it’s low-key ugly, though.” 

“Karl!!” 

. . . . . . . 

Inside, the couple snuggled close to each other in one tiny bed that would usually fit for one person. 

Karl’s eyes felt droopy, and he smiles as he let darkness engulf him into the empty void that was known as sleep. 

. . . 

. . . . 

. . . . . 

Suddenly, everything became really, really warm around him. 

Opening his eyes, he notices that he wasn’t with Sapnap, or in bed; for that matter.

Instead, he was in the middle of... somewhere. Someplace he can’t quite remember the name of. 

The hot blaze surrounds him; like a predator cornering its prey. It’s helpless, weak, prey.

A laughter echoed throughout; it was not full of joy, but it was filled with insanity. The maniacal laughter came from behind, slowly becoming louder and louder as footsteps creeped up behind him. 

Shivers were sent down Karl’s spine as he slowly turns his head to see who was the source of that laughter.

In his blurry haze, he could clearly make out a tall man with a bloodied axe in hand. He wore a mask; one that hid their malicious intent. God, how creepy. 

“You can’t change fate, Karl.” 

Huh? What was that supposed to mean exactly? What did that person mean, changing fate? 

There just had be something more beneath the surface, and it involves his memory loss. There was something bigger going on. 

Slightly burnt pages fluttered all around him, and he managed to grab one before it shriveled up and burnt to a crisp. The text was faded, and he couldn’t really understand what it was trying to say. 

It was as if something— or someone, was trying to send him a message. On the floor were scattered books that were nearly burnt. Hey..

He recognized those books.

Those were the same books that were in the library he woke up in. Were they somehow important?

...Or was this just all a random dream?

“Karl~” the voice spoke up again.

“Karl. Karl. Karl. Karl.”

He blocks out the sound by covering his ears, everything seeming all too surreal. It was just a dream, nothing more, right?

“It’s time to wake up, Karl.”

. . . . . 

. . . . 

. . . 

He awoke in cold sweat; looking around him to find himself still in bed with Sapnap sleeping soundly next to him. He sighs, rubbing his temple.

What the hell was that dream all about? 

He couldn’t help but feel as if that dream wanted to tell him something. But what? 

He remembers the books and ripped pages in his dream; the ones that were in the library.

Maybe.. He should check it out. It wouldn’t hurt to do so, right? 

He slowly gets out of bed, making sure not to startle the sleeping man next to him. He tip-toes his way downstairs, quickly tying his shoes and heading out into the cold, windy night. 

The library seemed a lot more eerie in the night, the dimly lit lantern was his only source of light, and he stumbles his way to find a book, any book. 

He trips, managing to save himself by instinctively grabbing onto a shelf, which surprisingly pushed back. ..What?

He pushes it back even farther, exposing a hidden entrance to some other room.

What the heck? Was this here the entire time?

The room was slightly smaller, having only a few books that all had the same title, “Tales of the Smp.”

How intriguing. But.. why were these hidden away?

He couldn’t help but notice something off-putting at the corner; something in his gut was telling him to go to the corner.

His instincts were right, there was a small chest wedged between the two counters. 

In the chest was stored with several more books. He takes one out, curious as to see what was written. Wait, what?

_Diary entry #1_

_By: Karl Jacobs_


End file.
